Talk:Season 6
Season 6 Winter has come. We have reached a point at which the TV series is truly outpacing the current novels. As explained elsewhere this isn't the widespread all-consuming effect it's being hyped as, as the storylines were adapted at an uneven pace, and Season 6 itself still had a large amount of book material to draw from. Still, fundamentally, arguably the largest characters, Jon Snow, Daenerys, and Tyrion, are officially past the books. ---- Yet even with this little warning that "the book material isn't quite used up just yet"....what if even Season 7 comes out before the next novel? The situation long discussed is becoming a reality. At any rate, another issue is that Season 5 was probably the most mixed season they have ever produced - which was simply a result of trying to condense two books into one season. To be honest, I enjoyed much of it. But two specific things had problems: *1 - Dorne subplot was added at the last minute, very rushed and unrefined, and ultimately suffered from just plain a surprising lack of screentime (Siddig's Prince Doran was bizarrely underused). This may recover in the next season if they're smart enough to focus more effort on it (hey, Robb Stark and Daenerys Targaryen weren't great in Season 2 either, but bounced back in Season 3 with quality stuf). *2-"Anything touching the North/Bolton subplots" - controversially condensing Sansa Stark with Jeyne Poole, Stannis's storyline once he left the Wall and entered "the North" was very rushed, Brienne was waiting for a candle (though we have reason to believe she gets better focus in SEason 6), and....the mutiny against Jon was rushed and at the last minute, to the point that it just kind of fell into place. But once we got word of plans for eight seasons, I have renewed confidence in Season 6 now that hopefully the rate of adaptation will slow down once more -- I honestly thought for a time that they were going to totally skip the Greyjoy, Riverrun, and Oldtown subplots, and now those are back in. ----So this is a make or break season for the show to bounce back. I privately also think the Brotherhood and friend are going to be hanging someone in the season finale. I hope the writers didn't get drunk on their own hype for ending on the cliffhanger of Jon being stabbed: the source material came up with that idea, they didn't - they just had to adapt it coherently. Regardless, another question has loomed in recent weeks: the future of ''Game of Thrones. We now know they're shooting for eight seasons - some are concerned that we might only get another 15 episodes spaced out across two years. I am unconcerned and fully sympathize: they said they might need to be shorter because they're doing ''multiple "Hardhome"-scale episodes per year as they reach the climax. I kind of think that's a negotiation tactic to get even more budget for a full 20 episodes....but even if not, I am not overly concerned. Quality over quantity. Even so, we only have another 3 years to follow this TV show and these specific characters. After that...will it be the end? Are we heading to "the" end? It is "an" end, not "the" end. Benioff and Weiss's comments aside, we always knew they weren't personally interested in prequel projects - HBO meanwhile, is interested in prequel projects. The fan demand is there. The money is there. I look forward to a Tales of Dunk and Egg live-action adaptation lasting circa 4-5 years (12 novellas of which 3 are published, and 3 or so equal one short book). Martin himself seemed tentatively interested. Beyond that....after reading The Princess and the Queen, I truly think we can get yet another prequel series lasting 4-5 years out of the Dance of the Dragons. And beyond that, Targaryen anthology about stuff from the World of Ice and Fire sourcebook. Low-balling the estimate, 4 year Tales of Dunk and Egg, 4 year Dance of the Dragons, maybe a year between each series for pre-production, that's ten years worth of stuff. The point is, looking ahead, this is no longer a TV Show it is a Franchise. *''Game of Thrones Wiki'' is still going to be here 3 years from now. *After this 8 season TV show ends, Game of Thrones Wiki is going to be here for another 8 years at least. *''Years'', after the "is Jon Snow realy dead" shallow hype is gone from casual viewers...we will still be here. *Ten years from now, we'll still be here. Now the hype is up to unimaginable levels for the Season 6 premiere. Now the hordes of the internet are upon us. Armies of vandals and worse. I wish I was the Admin you guys deserve right now. I hope I can at least be the one you'll need. (unlocking the wiki) Stand to, here they come! Angry as hell and thick as grass! --The Dragon Demands (talk) Where is Night King? Hey morons add Vladimir Furdik as Night King with 2 episodes to the cast here seriously how can you miss someone like him out? Poorly written wikia 1/10